Genies
Genies are mischievous beings that have been pressed into service within the City. Each Genie is trapped within a vessel, and must offer their services to anyone that approaches. * Many genies are helpful, allowing you to spend your treasure in order to buy new items or unlock other benefits. * Some genies are aggressive, hurling fireballs at you or summoning entities to pursue and attack. You may choose to expend a Wish on a Genie. Doing so will change how the Genie works, always in a way that is beneficial to you. Additionally, a Wished genie will appear in the final level of the game to help out. Wishes can be used on Genies to improve the Genies offering and once a Wish is used, it is effective until the end of a run. Friendly Genies Abbizzul the Trafficker "Abbizul's stocks change on a whim, but he's always open to trade ... for a price. A wish will reveal Abbizul's most-rare items." Abbizzul will grant you access to gear such as: Weapons, Armor, Whips and more! Should a wish be used, Abbizzul will supply higher tiered gear. Bhetun the Curative "Some might say that Bhetun's services are too costly, but what worth has a life? And why not expend a wish to increase the vitality boon Bhetun provides?" Bhetun will grant you one lost heart. Should a wish be used, Bhetun will grant you all of your lost hearts. Dhadosu the Sellsword "Dhadosu may not be able to protect you directly, but he'll summon a Guard to follow. A wish will make available a more robust escort." Dhadosu will summon a Guard to fight by your side. Should a wish be used, Dhadosu will summon a more powerful Guard to fight by your side. Ithiz the Swindling "Fools who gamble with Ithiz should expect dissapointment ... most of the time. A wish will bring forth rarer Relics and an improved chance of success." Ithiz will cycle through their stock and could bring a random piece of gear or relic. Should a wish be used, the chances of getting an item is increased and rarer gear. Iqorif the Keeper "Cursed to eternally die and be reborn? Let Igorif hold an item for you until your next life. Why not expend a wish to enlarge his holdings?" Iqorif will allow you to bank a piece of gear you are wearing, which can be retrieved in the next run. Should a wish be used, Iqorif will allow you to bank three pieces of gear. Khashaz the Meddlesome "While he may not guarantee safe passage, Khashaz can ease the way by disabling local traps. Most powerfully, a wish will spread this effect across the entire City." Khashaz will disable traps in the current level upon purchase. Should a wish be used, Khashaz will disable traps in all the levels. Zaibof the Guarantor "The sages say you cannot take your riches to the next world. Zaibof, at least in part, disagrees. For a wish, Zaibof will guarantee your 'heir' an even greater share of your inheritance." Zaibof will grant you a sum of Gold for use in your next run. Should a wish be used, Zaibof will grant you a larger sum of gold for use in your next run. Enemy Genies Etol the Hurler "Channeling dark magics, Etol casts forth fireballs to scorch and slaughter. But with a wish, those same fireballs will turn upon your enemies." Etol casts fireballs to cause damage to the player. Should a wish be used, Etol will become an ally. Dhuake the Traitorous "His mission is to summon Ghostly Assailants to harass and kill any who trespass. Wish upon him, however, and Dhuake's minions will pursue your foes instead." Dhuake summons Assailants to seek and fight for him. Should a wish be used, ''Dhuake ''will become an ally. Category:Genies